Happily ever after?
by taylor17
Summary: Will Amy go to New York and leave behind Ricky and John , what will Adrian do go to New York with Omar or stay behind and keep searching for love or will she find it was in front of her the whole time. where is ben is he still hoping for Amy or has he found someone else? will Grace and Jack say I do or will grace be a run away bride? well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - where they left it.

Cut to Amy and Ricky's apartment after Amy's Graduation.

Amy and Ricky are in heated Conversation in the living room , where John is asleep in the master bedroom.

**Ricky: Amy** you can't do this you can't

**Amy: **Yes I can Ricky I have to I can't go through with it I can't I'm going to Newyork .

**Ricky:** I gave you every chance to cancel the wedding but you insisted we go through with it. You have to go through with it I'm going to make you go through with it.

Ricky was getting really angry while Amy was in tears crying from all the pain she's was causing him .

**Amy: **I have to Ricky I'm so sorry

**Ricky: I**'ve changed my life for you and john I'm a great man I've never cheated on you I paid all the bill's I'm a great father and I love you Amy .

**Amy:** But your not in love with me.

**Ricky:** what's the difference ?

**Amy: **all the difference in the world.

**Cut to Ricky's master bedroom where Amy is packing her suit case.**

**Amy:** John please stop crying mommy will be back soon just please crying .

Amy was starting to raise her voice annoyed by john grabbing her cloths out of her suit and throwing it on the floor.

Cut to Ricky's kitchen where Ricky was sobbing with head buried in his hands .

**Ricky:** john please come here.

Noticing Amy's voice raise as he kept repeating himself over and over again till john finally came running it to his out arms while crying his eyes Ricky kept whisperings "it will be fine''

Amy was finally done pack and she started to look around the room spinning around remembering all the memories her and Ricky shared in here for the past year and a half as a small smile crept on to her but seconds later the smile was no longer their she kept telling herself that she had to do this for herself it was okay to be selfish right she had to experience life before she met Ricky and experience new things

She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the master bedroom too see Ricky on their brown pull out couch with a passed john at least she said good bye earlier while packing she brought her suitcase to the front door as Ricky slowly stood up trying not to wake up sleeping john.

**Ricky: **I guess this it.

Ricky said speaking softly trying not to cry again.

**Amy**: I guess it is , I'm sorry

Just then Ricky embraced her in a hug and she hugged him knowing she had to do this .

**Amy:** well I guess this is good bye I'll miss you and john.

**Ricky: **I guess it is bye Amy we'll miss you a lot.

As they said there finally good bye Amy then walked over to john and kissed his cheek and said good bye. She then walked over to the door and grabbed her suit case and looked over to Ricky and sleeping john and waved good bye and walk out of the door without another word and she was as she shut the door he walked over to john and sat next to him and whispered 'what did I do wrong '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: where did I go wrong

Now boarding plane 2078 to New York City, Amy heard for the speaker above her as she stood up from her seat while picking up her purse. She started to walk to her plane just as her cell phone went off and was surprised to see that it was a text from Ricky.

**To: Amy **

**From: Ricky **

**Even though you're probably on the plane already but I just had to tell you how much we'll miss you and how much I care about you and how much you mean to me Amy I will always care about you after everything .**

**Love, Ricky **

Amy just stood there and stared at the text message till she heard the lady on the speaker say 'last call for plane 2078 last call' Amy quickly shut off her phone and speed walked to her plane and jumped on and sat in her seat.

**Flash back to Ricky's high school graduation.**

**Ricky was up on the stage give his speech **

**Ricky: but Amy Jürgen's has taught me one thing that I could never gasp that I am capable of being loved and capable of loving someone. Amy do you mind coming up here **

**Amy the rose up out of seat and handed sleeping john to her mother Anne she then walked up the three stairs up to the stage where Ricky got on one knee and asked ….**

**Ricky: Amy Jürgen's will you marry me. **

**Amy: Yes!**

**End of flashback **

Amy sat in her seat and cried to herself quietly of that flashback what a wonderful night that was and thought to herself where did I go wrong my life wasn't supposed to be like this.

**Cut to Ricky's apartment the next day **

Ricky was walking around his apartment trying to get rid of everything that she had there and bring it to her father's house not wanting to remember all the pain he was in about losing her he then sat in the red kitchen chair and just cried to himself.

**Cut to Ben's dorm room in New York City **

He was making his bed just as he got a text from Adrian Lee.

**To: ben**

**From: Adrian **

**Hey did you hear Amy called off the wedding 24 hours before they said I do Wow you were right have you seen her around campus there.**

**To: Adrian **

**From: Ben **

**She really did I knew she wasn't in love with him and no I haven't seen her but maybe I'll go for a walk around campus talk to you later .**

Ben stood there for a moment and smiled to himself and thought this was his last chance to be with Amy so he got his coat and left his dorm to look for Amy his Amy.

**Cut to Adrian lee's apartment.**

Adrian was sitting in her living room eating poppy's taco's suddenly she hears her door knock.

**Adrian: who is it?**

**Omar: who do you think it is?**

Adrian quietly got up from the couch and was trying to hide her food and then ran to the door trying not to fall because of her heels and opened her door where Omar was standing there with a two piece suitcase set.

Omar: You can get into college in New York let's go.

Adrian jumped into his arms happily than ever.


End file.
